To Heal a Soul
by Jade121
Summary: Impulse finds something in one of Lex's labs and brings it to Chloe for assistance. That's just the start of her problems.  Chloe/ Zacarias De La Cruz.
1. I

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Warner Bros., Inc., DC comics, Christine Feehan and Jove Books. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>To Heal a Soul<strong>

* * *

><p>Summary: Impulse finds something in one of Lex's labs and brings it to Chloe for assistance.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Impulse!"

"Ah…" Bart replied.

"What have you found?" Chloe grounded out. She was completely annoyed that Bart suddenly cut off communication. As she tapped away on the keyboard, she gnawed on her lower lip.

"Chica, you really don't want to know," Bart's horrified whisper came down the line. "Luther's got a little girl strapped down on a metal table. They have started to dissect…. Ay dios mio! She's still alive! Jesus H Christ! She's young, even by Luthor's standards."

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe grounded out as she made a snap decision. " Impulse, I need details if I'm to assist you?"

"I'm in… all systems are a go… have fun 'Tower," Impulse replied.

With only a few clicks of her keyboard, she hacked into Luthor's security system. She had to swallow her disgust at her findings. With a fortified breathe she got to work, running back to back protocols. Seconds later she had a visual on Impulse and the latest victim. '_Luthor is going younger every year._'

"Chica, unless you know how to pick Schneir electronic shackles, I don't think you're going to be of much help," Impulse commented as he buzzed around the room. "Hey, stop that… I'm here to help. Look, I'm just going to cover you, ok… just let me cover you."

While she muttered under her breath, she smirked as the code for the shackles popped up on her computer. "Impulse, hold up your cell phone to the shackle. You're going to have about 3.2 seconds to hit all the shackles. Can she survive on her own?"

"I don't think so, she's cut up pretty bad," Impulse replayed. "She's going to need your special touch. Chloe-lious, can we move this along? This place is starting to give me the creeps; there is someone else here, even if I can't see them."

"Bring her to the Watchtower, as fast as you can. I'll clear it with the boys. And Impulse, be careful," Chloe advised.

"Phone's on the ready… ," Impulse stated seconds before his cell phone chirped. Speeding around all the shackles fell away. "Incoming!"

Pulling up the information on the subject, Chloe knew that she only had ten minutes at maximum before Bart arrived. Running several database searches, she got lucky off an old hit. Pulling up the information, she quickly put the pieces together. '_Paris? Great, the kid just had to be from there._'

Glancing at the clock, she mentally counted for a time difference and the precious few minutes before Bart delivered the subject. Grumbling, she typed out a message for Oliver to deliver to the child's parents. '_If he gets lucky he will get the mother and his charm will work on her._' She had just finished sending out the message, when Bart blurred into the room.

Without direction, he took the subject over to the large bed. Chloe observed that he made sure the he took his time

"Did I ever tell you, Chloe-lious... that you just get prettier every time I see you?" Bart flirted as he moved towards Chloe.

"Not now Bart," Chloe dismissed as she moved closer to the bed.

"It's worst under the sheet. I inadvertently hurt her, by bringing her out into the sunshine. The extra data will be placed on your desk as I make my way out. How long are you going to be on lock down this time?" Bart asked as he blurred around the room.

"Standard forty-eight hours," Chloe answered as she shut down her computer. Chloe looked at the young girl on the bed. '_The eyes are open, but no one is home. It's like she escaped into her mind, she would have had to in order to survive_.' She took a breath before heading over to the hallway closet. "The kid you recued is nearly eighteen. I found her adoptive parents; they live in France of all places."

Bart flinched at the mention of Paris, before he shrugged. "I can drop her off once you're done."

"No, have to face my personal demons myself," Chloe answered. Looking directly at Bart, she tried to tender small smile. "Thanks for offering."

"Usual standard fare?" Bart inquired as he made his way out of the room.

"Of course," Chloe laughed. She hit several buttons on the wall, after he left the room. "Since direct sunlight hurts you, I'm going to put up the u-v shield. I hope you don't mind the stain glass windows," Chloe commented as the false walls sink into the floor, reveling integrate stain glass windows. "I find that they help with the healing process, you might think I'm funny like that."

'_It looks like someone has come back to the land of the living._' She felt eyes on her back. With graceful steps, Chloe pulled out a well worn blanket. "This has been in my family for years; I find that it gives me comfort when nothing else will."

As she moved closer to the woman child, her senses picked up that she was not alone. '_Hum, that's some defense system she has._' The closer she got the more she felt the presence of an oppressive observing entity that was just waiting for an excuse to strike out. '_Or she could have had a run in with Brainic, who knows she could be yet another species._'

With gentle caution, she placed the blanket over the young woman. Chloe took a seat near her. Enfolding one of the girls's battered hands into her own, she smiled down at her. "This won't hurt a bit, and afterward we'll get you home," Chloe whispered as she started to glow. "I've got you Skyler Rose; you're going to be just fine now."

Until Later…

* * *

><p>Several people wanted some clarification:<p>

**Metahumans: **Are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or kryptonite exposure) or by birth. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as "**meteor freaks**."

**Carpathians** are a fictional race of people in the fictional universe of the Dark Series. Carpathians survive by drinking the blood of humans, but unlike vampires, they do not kill their human prey. Carpathians use their telepathic abilities to "call" humans to them in order to feed, and then use those same abilities to erase the humans' memory of the incident. All vampires were once Carpathians. A Carpathian male "turns" into a vampire when he kills while feeding, loses his lifemate, or fails to find his lifemate.

Carpathians mate for life. This is because males and females are different in nature; while the females are filled with compassion and light, the males are filled with an inner darkness, capable of great violence. After 200 years, all male Carpathian lose the ability to feel emotions, sexual desire, and the ability to see in color. As a result, the darkness slowly spreads and consumes their souls. At this time, the only thing they feel is the thrill when they are about to make a kill. The only way their emotions are returned to them is when a male finds his lifemate, the "light" to his darkness, the other half of his soul. Once lifemates find one another, the male recites the bonding words. Once this is done, it cannot be undone. They must touch minds and share their bodies often.

At the beginning of Dark Prince, Carpathians are on the edge of extinction. There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries; those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more than 500 years since a female has been born. Without females, the males are left with a stark choice, "greet the dawn" (i.e. commit suicide) or become vampires, the undead, the monsters of human legend.

* * *

><p>Character breakdowns:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alexander "Lex" Luthor:** billionaire CEO and "philanthropist". He is the eldest son and child of Lionel Luthor. Oliver Queen's rival, Lana Lang's ex-husband. Clark Kent's former friend and arch-nemesis. He is the creator of the 33.1 labs.

**Chloe Sullivan: **She is Clark Kent's best friend. Chloe considers herself to be a metahuman with the ability to heal. She was attacked by Brainiac, but her healing powers prevent him from harming her, leaving her with computer like super intelligence and the ability to communicate with computers. She has two cousins, Lois Lane and Lucy Lane. Codename: **Watchtower**.

**Bart Allen:** is a superhuman adolescent with the power of super speed. He is a full-time member of the Justice League, and goes under the codename **Impulse**.

* * *

><p><strong>Carpathian:<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Skylar Rose Daratrazanoff, she was adopted by two full blooded Carpathians, Francesca del Ponce and Gabriel Daratrazanoff. (More to come on her - don't want to spoil anything.)


	2. II

**~II~**

* * *

><p>Two invisible men stood beside the girl they both recognized as their daughter. Together they watched as false walls lowered themselves slowly into the ground, reveling panels of Carpathian stain glass work. '<em>Lucien, look at all of my lifemates work! I would recognize Francesa's art anywhere.<em> '

'_This is good Gabriel. We can utilize the billing system to track down the buyer. With this amount of stain glass, it should be relatively easy_,' Lucien replied.

Merged as the two of them were, they knew that their combined energy was slowly ebbing away. Even drawing strength from the Carpathian network, they both knew they wouldn't last much longer. Sending mental reassurances to their daughter, the men watched as the small blonde woman pull a worn blanker out of a closet, revealing even more of Francesca's work.

'_For someone not of our culture she has a lot of Carpathian crafts_,' Lucian conveyed to Gabriel.

'_This is a puzzle from the looks of that blanket, it is older than Colby's, yet she is closer to __Skyler's age. She might even be one of Razvan's children_,' Gabriel puzzled out. Even surround by his lifemate's work, Gabriel couldn't help himself; he had to make his presence known. Both men noted that the blonde was not fazed.

Together they watched as the young woman placed the blanket gently over their daughter. She took a seat near her before she cupped Skyler's hand. Amazement flooded Gabriel as his daughter touched another human being without any physic backlash.

'_She is taking good care of our daughter, but Skyler will not heal without us_,' Lucian observed. '_We are too weak and too far away to heal her now. After the sun sets, __Gregori and Darius have agreed to join with us to heal her._'

The glow that radiated out of the young woman startled both the ancient men. '_Are you seeing this?_' they both inquired. Each felt Skyler's distress quickly the men merged with her. They slipped inside their daughter's mind and witnessed this miracle healing.

The speed amazed them; the glow seeped along evey path, healing as it went. It was only when the glow slammed hard against the wall that Xavier erected blocking Skyler's memories of her childhood. That they became alarmed. The light withdrew fading slowly only to come back and oblate the wall.

Hazy images within Skyler's mind slowly cleared themselves. Instantly both men knew that they were at Xavier's ice castle. As the elder and more clinical, Lucian paid particular attention to all these new details.

"You leave my Sky Rose alone!" shouted a furious little girl as she stood between Xavier and a very young Skyler. They watched in fear as their little daughter hid behind the slightly older girl.

"Get out of my way!" Xavier bellowed angrily slashing his hand in the air. Only to have his spell blocked by the little girl. "You need to learn your place!"

"You leave my family alone!" the furious little girl demanded as she sent a spell back at Xavier. Her direct hit caused him to stumble backwards. Walking towards a fallen Razvan, she placed one small hand on his body. "Daddy, come on help us." Under her hand a light appeared.

'_She's healing him! She was so young,_' Lucian whispered.

'_Look at her control_,' Gabriel stated in awe. '_She must be a __Dragonseeker and a powerful one at that_.'

With a roar of rage, Xavier clutched his chest. The veins in his neck bulged as he eyes took on a painful glassily look. "You little insolent pup!" raged Xavier as he plunged to his knees. Gasping for breath, Xavier glared at the little girl before casted a curse at Skyler.

"Sky!" the girl cried lifting her hand off of Razvan and running to Skyler. She cradled a fallen Skyler close to her. "I have you now; you're going to be just fine, my Sky Rose." With that the girl glowed. The bright light the girl radiated outwards blasted both Carpathian's out of Skyler's mind.

In the vastness of the great link, they felt other Carpathians. There were spots of brighten colors and other's were close to rotten decay, bordering blackened holes. '_We're standing within the network._'

"Geese, what the hell?" the woman wondered as she looked around. "Hello? Anyone?" Her words echoed as Carpathian voices echoed back in wonder.

The two Carpathian men saw bright strings of light emerge with the vastness of their network. Strings that connected all Carpathian's together. '_We can reach anyone here_.'

"This has never happened before, damn it!" the young woman cursed as she reached out and grabbed onto a string for support only to be viciously yanked forwards.

'_Mikhail_!' Gregori warned as he quickly placed his mental body between his prince and the person attacking him mentally.

"Whoa!" the woman gasped fright before she phased right passed Gregori and slammed into Mikhail. "What the hell in going on?" Clutching Mikhail's shirt she looked back at Gregori frightened before glancing up at Mikhail. "This is taking defense to another level!"

'_Mikhail?_' Gregori questioned as he saw his prince cover his hand over the woman's in a comforting gesture. As light blasted from under his hand, both Mikhail and Gregori were astonished.

A breath of relief escaped from Mikhail as he felt his burdens being lifted off of him. The feeling of being complete swamped him and radiated down the great link. His lifelong friend and protector, Gregori looked more relaxed then Mikhail had ever seen him.

'_Step away_…' Gregori ordered kindly as the young woman's eyes widen.

'_Gregori, can you help her?_' Mikhail questioned as he felt her pain in healing him. '_No child, this is my burden to bare_.' Surprise and astonishment filtered down the great link of his people as they felt rapture. Holding her close, he tried to get her to let go. "Child that is enough, you have done enough. Let go."

"Thank god," she whispered as she faded away.

'_What was that_?" Raven demanded throw her link with Mikhail.

'_I don't know_,' Mikhail answered.

Until Later…

* * *

><p><strong>Carpathians broken down:<strong>

**Book 9: Dark Guardian**

Lucian Daratrazanoff, the eldest of his family line and one half of the legendary twins. He considers it his job to make sure that his siblings are well taken care of. As he was helping his twin brother Gabriel with secure his lifemate, he became aware of Skylar. Upon meeting her, Lucian considered her to be his daughter and helped his twin free her from her abusive step-father by killing him and everyone else who hurt her. His lifemate: Jaxon Montgomery. Jaxon Montgomery is an army brat cop, who was human but was turned Carpathian.

**Book 8: Dark Legend**

Gabriel Daratrazanoff the other half of the legendary twin warriors. He was forced into fighting Lucian for centuries thinking his twin had became the dreaded vampire. Only to have it be a trick by Lucian. It was done so that Gabriel didn't turn into the vampire or greet the dawn. His lifemate: Francesca del Ponce. Both are Carpathian. Francesca is noted for her crafts which are stain glass windows and Carpathian healing blankets. Together they adopted a child named Skylar Rose.

**Book 4: Dark Magic**

Gregori Daratrazanoff, often called The Dark One or the bogey man of the Carpathian people. He is a Carpathian of many talents, their best healer, a warrior and protector of the Prince. His lifemate: Savannah Dubrinsky, daughter of Mikhail and Raven. Savannah is an illusionist.

**Book 6: Dark Fire**

Darius Daratrazanoff, youngest male child of the family line. He rescued several children and raised them all while he was just a child himself. He takes the security of his family seriously and is the head of security of his family's band, 'Dark Troubadours.' He too is a Carpathian of many talents, like his older brother Gregori he is a healer as well. His lifemate: Tempest "Rusti" Trine. Tempest Trine is an auto mechanic. She was human but was turned Carpathian.

**Book 1: Dark Prince**

Mikhail Dubrinsky, Prince of the Carpathians. His lifemate: Raven Whitney. Raven Whitney, is a strong telepath, who worked with the police to capture four serial killers, was human but was turned Carpathian.

**Book 20: Dark Slayer**

Ivory Malinov a Carpathian mage in training turned warrior. Her lifemate: Razvan Shonski Carpathian mage, brother of Natalya. Razvan gave up his life so that his sister would be spaped. As the years went on he tried to protect all of his children from his evil grandfather, Xavier. He went as far as to plant false memories in his children's mind to keep them away.


	3. III

**To Heal a Soul**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah that hurt," Chloe moaned as she forced her tired overworked muscles to move. Several sharp breaths later she opened her eyes. Gasping is shock; Chloe huffed as she peered up into the twinkling specs of Impulse, otherwise known as Bart. She gave him a tired smile. "How long was I out?"

"Chica! I nearly freaked out and called Stretch too long," Bart answered seriously. Gently he helped her sit up. "I got a pot of coffee going if you want some?"

"Thank you for not involving Clark. I love my best friend but sometimes he's a bit overwhelming. What happened to the girl?" Chloe inquired as she slowly loosened the muscles in her neck.

"Ah…slight problem there," Bart commented hesitantly as he speed over to the other side of the room.

"What problem?" Chloe demanded.

"Boss man hit on her kind of problem," Bart answered honestly before an amazed look overcame his face. He ran a hand over the wall as he stated, "One second he's making a pass and the next he's across the room! Bam! Right into this wall! Of course he swore that some male was hurting him. You should have seen it!"

"Are you kidding me? She was gut open and he hits on her! Oh for the love of god. Tell me my computers are safe," she growled coldly. Glancing around Chloe narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Wait I thought I locked this place down?"

"Yeah about that. Chloe_-lious_ it's been nearly five days… that's three days longer than the standard forty eight hours," Bart replied getting himself worked up. Seeing that his hands were fidgeting at super speed he forced himself to calm down. "There are a few people who were scared this time."

"Bart, I'm fine," Chloe reassured. '_Dog tired but fine_.' She gave him a warm smile before inquiring, "Give me the low down before Queen decides what I get to know and what I don't. And please bring me some coffee… five days my addiction has not been feed."

"Sure thing Boss lady," Bart answered as he held out a nearly full hot cup of coffee for her.

'_I'm never going to get used to that_,' Chloe thought as she took the cup from him. She groaned in pleasure as she took a ghost sip. Peering up at Bart she noted that he looked both tired and happy. "Burning both ends of a candle?"

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Bart asked perplexed.

"You look tired Bart," Chloe commented softly.

"I stayed away for the first forty eight hours, you know. Because you said that it creeped you out to have someone watch you as you slept. I figured that if you needed me, you would call me," Bart informed her as he sat down opposite of her.

"You would have been there in a flash," Chloe laughed softly. Slowly her body started to feel normal. "So where is the girl?"

"Took her home, she was more than slightly freaked by boss man. But she was complete fine with you in your unusual state," Bart answered as he fought off a yawn.

"Which one of the team noticed something was wrong first?" Chloe commented. '_Who knows maybe it was Clark_.'

"Angel, then Victor," Bart stated as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. "She freaked and then called him. He in turned unlocked the watchtower. By the way, she's still here. Stretch doesn't know."

"Let's keep it that way," Chloe replied as she forced her body off of the bed. Several voices were rising in anger. "Do you know what Angel wanted?"

"Help with a new division of 33.1. Luther has apparently dug up some man from the ground! He has just started to experiment on him," Bart replied as he ran a tired hand down his face. "This time, he has the lab on lockdown. No information is getting in or out," Bart answered. Looking directly at Chloe, he gave away just how freaked he is.

"How bad is this?" Chloe demanded as she stretched her body.

"We're packing up and you're coming with us, bad. Luther has some prototype type that is interfering with long range commutations," Bart stated as he got up. "Angelis worried. She says that Luther has bitten off more than he can chew."

"Well, at least we can sleep on the ride," Chloe laughed as she nodded towards the door. "Let's get in there they have a conniption fit and harm one of my computers."

"Hey half pint, you alright over there?" Arthur's cool voice called out.

"I working on fine," Chloe softly answered. Looking over to the man, she wasn't surprised to see him leaning against one wall with Victor leaning on the other. She knew that the two of them wisely stayed as far away from the in-house fighting. Offering them a half smile, she nodded her head as she cautiously approached the group.

"Chloe," Andrea greeted with suspicious smile directed at Dinah.

"Andrea, although it's good to see you… why do you always have to stir up a hornet nest?" Chloe wondered softly as she greeted the woman standing before her.

"After getting some specs on this compound, I knew that a full crew would be needed," Andrea answered reluctantly. "Those two are resisting the idea of you coming with us."

"Watchtower stays here," Oliver snapped angrily at Andrea before greeting Chloe dismissively.

"Oliver is right. We don't have enough people to be babysitting her. She will just get in the way," Dinah added snidely.

"I didn't realize that I needed a babysitter. How incontinent of me," Chloe snarked coldly as she glared at Dinah. Twisting her head, her eyes cut into Oliver next. She didn't feel anything when he flinched under her glare. '_I've been in more scraps than the two of you combined had hot dinners. Of course I had Clark watching my back at the time_.'

"I didn't say that," Oliver countered as he took a deep breath. "But this mission is crazy. We're going in blind and just on Angel's word."

"Cut the crap!" Chloe snapped. "The jet is fuel, everything is packed. Luther's jamming device has a radius of five miles before it cuts off all lines of communication. You are a lot things Oliver, but you're not that good. You need every one of this team on duty. That does include me! Unless you have decided to call in Boy Scout? Have you?"

"No, not at this…" Oliver hesitated while backing down.

"You're well in the know for someone who has been asleep for five days," Dinah cut in crossly.

"I'm Watchtower, it's my job to be in the know," Chloe sneered at Dinah. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll be on the jet." With that Chloe turned and proceeded to walk towards Arthur and Victor.

"Computer's packed and on the jet," Victor stated as he smiled at her. "It's good to hear your voice. Five days Chloe, that's five days too long."

"Sorry if I scared you and you too Arthur," Chloe commented. She gave them one of her rarer hundred watt smiles. "So where are we off too?"

"Brazil," Andrea answered as she hit the button for the elevator. Together the four of them climbed in. Victor held the door for Bart before allowing the doors to close.

Chloe observed that the team was starting to fracture. While Oliver might be the financial backer of the group, the members respected and followed her directions more. '_Oh! That's going to cut his ego. Damn._'

When the doors opened again, they were on the roof. The state of art private jet waited for them. Shortly thereafter Chloe got comfortable in a heated leather seat.

"Destination is roughly six hours. Settle in, get some sleep. Once we're within range we will be woken up. We'll discuss tactical closer to the lab," Oliver ordered as he buckled himself in.

"Brazil huh?" Chloe whispered as she looked over at Angel. "Don't you have family there?"

"Yes. I recently found out that I have lots of family in Brazil," Andrea answered honestly. "It was interesting. They instantly recognized me. It turns out that they thought my mother was dead. Together we found out that she ran away, when she found out that she was pregnant with me. The weird part is… they wanted me."

"That must have been some shock. Do you know the man we're going to rescue?" Chloe sympathized.

"I've met several of his brothers but never him. Trust me; you don't want to cross this family. Dinah will be a problem," Andrea informed Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe inquired.

"Most of them are married; she'll see that as a challenged," Andrea whispered as the interior light dimmed.

Sighing softly, Chloe tucked a blanket around her before lowering her seat. '_Next time find out the destination before you volunteer. I do hope that whoever that guy is, he's holding onto some hope_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Metahumans: <strong>Are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or kryptonite exposure) or by birth. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as "**meteor freaks**."

**Chloe Sullivan: **She is Clark Kent's best friend. Chloe considers herself to be a metahuman with the ability to heal. She was attacked by Brainiac, but her healing powers prevent him from harming her, leaving her with computer like super intelligence and the ability to communicate with computers. She has two cousins, Lois Lane and Lucy Lane. Codename: **Watchtower**.

**Bart Allen:** is a superhuman adolescent with the power of super speed. He is a full-time member of the Justice League, and goes under the codename **Impulse**.

**Clark Kent: ** is an alien. Later in life he will be called: **Superman**. Unable to come up with a codename, he was quickly nick-named: **Boy Scout or Stretch**.

**Andrea Rojas: **is a metahuman with the power of super strength, leaping, stamina and enhanced invulnerability and speed. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combatant. She goes under the codename **Angelof Vengeance or Angel**.

**Victor Stone: ** is a metahuman with endoskeletal cybernetic enhancements. He has worked as an on-and-off member of the Justice League under the code name **Cyborg**.

**Arthur "AC" Curry: **is a mysterious Atlantean swimmer that has a special connection with water and the life forms within it. He is a former marine biology student at the University of Miami and an on-and-off member of Justice League under the codename: **Aquaman**.

**Oliver Jonas Queen:** is human who utilizes a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. Is the co-founder of the Justice League under the codename: **Green Arrow.**

**Dinah Lance: ** is a metahuman with a sonic scream. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combatant. She goes under the codename **Black Canary**.


	4. IV

**To Heal a Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

'_What the hell!_' She peered out of her window for a fraction of a second before the plane's electronics went haywire. Gripping the arm rests tightly as the plane plunged into darkness she felt that her heart was going a million miles a minute. '_Why does this always happen to me?_'

"We're crashing!" Dinah's panicked voice screeched as the plane lost altitude rapidly.

The control panel flickered like a broken neon sign gave Chloe no hope that the plane would correct its course of action. '_This is the time when a real pilot would have been handy_.'

"Damn, the plane deviated from its course due to the weather," Olivier announced as the descending plane started to spin out of control. He frantically looked around for assistance. "Watchtower! Get up there and prevent us for crashing!"

'_Like I know how to fly a plane?_' Grumbling Chloe tried to get out of her chair only to find that gravity wouldn't let her. She felt Andrea's hand wrap around hers and together the two of them slowly made their way to the control panel.

"You know how to fly a plane?" Chloe inquired as she took the co-pilot's seat.

"Some….still going to need power," Andrea commented as she took a hold of the steering column. Pitting her strength against the wind the plane was starting to come out of the flat spin. "Don't know what Arrow expects you to do… but have at it."

'_It's not like I have Brainiac running around in my brain anymore.'_ Running a hand over the control panel, Chloe tried to connect with the damaged computer. Tinkering with some of the buttons, the power still fluctuated but less frequently. A shadow swooped over the windows, glancing up Chloe was stunned. '_What was that?_'

"What was that?" Bart wondered as he quickly looked out all the windows.

"Don't know and don't care," Andrea responded as the plane started to level out. Flames of red and gold exploded several hundred years in front of them.

"Great way to announce out arrival," Dinah commented snidely from behind them obviously blaming them. "There goes the element of surprise."

"Andrea get us as close to those flames as possible without landing us in them. That building you scouted should be around here somewhere," Oliver ordered as he started to take charge. "The rest of you suit up."

"There! That's the building in your photo's right?" Chloe inquired as she pointed out a building just a bit to the right of the flames.

As the storm got progressively worse, Andrea landed the plan on the roof of the building. After several attempts Victor got the hatch to open. Bart dashed out completely dry and dash in completely drenched. His teeth were chattering so bad that he changed his clothes and sneakers at normal speed.

Arthur winked at Chloe as he stepped out of the plane. The wind whipped around Arthur as he lifted his face towards the rain. '_He's loving every minute of this_.'

Her pad beeped confirming that she cracked the security. "Short range communicators are working, long range is still down," Chloe seriously stated into her headset. "Aquaman the door is yours. Impulse will come in behind you."

"Team eta is one hour after that the plane leaves with or without you. Get in and get out," Oliver stated via the com links as he rushed from the plane. One by one her colleagues pass by her, Chloe turns her focus on the barely functioning plane. '_How the hell are we going to take off, if the electricity won't stay on?_'

High winds sounded more like shrieks of torturous pain causing goosebumps to form all of her skin. '_Even the weather rages against Luther_.' Pulling apart several panels Chloe was able to fix the plane's electronics.

"Vengeance to Watchertower," Andrea static latent voice came over the com link.

" 'Tower here," Chloe responded.

"I'm in need a locksmith, you any good at computerized locks?" Andrea inquired.

"I crack them like eggs," Chloe replied.

"Good, Impulse is heading your way now," Andrea finished saying as Bart appeared in front of her.

Blinking Chloe looked directly into Bart's expressive eyes. '_Yet another house of horrors_.' Standing up, she was whisked to somewhere within the lab. Getting her bearings she knew that she lost some of her pallor when Bart suddenly gripped her upper arms.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Peachy, once I break these locks, where are we going to put all of these kids?" Chloe inquired as she struggled to keep her composure. '_Tell me we're not leaving them here_.'

"I've given Bart the gps coordinates to my uncle's home. Once the locks are broken he'll take them there. I refuse to leave any of these children behind," Andrea whispered to Chloe.

"Alright move," Chloe ordered Bart. Moving forward, she got to work on the locks. "Vengeance did you find that man? The one you brought us down to look for."

"No," Andrea huffed as she hung around.

"Go look, give me a shout if you need me," Chloe instructed as she broke the first lock in a series of locks. "Watchtower to Cybrog, any prisoners your way?"

"Nothing but computers over here, 'Tower," Cybrog answered.

"Watchtower to Aquiman…what's the word?" Chloe inquired into her headset as she broke the next lock. Moving down the line, she went to work on the next lock.

"Anybody need some chemistry supplies? Got that over here but no one or anything else," Arthur answered.

"Cybrog says the same thing but with computers," Chloe replied as she broke yet another lock.

"Watchtower, what about Impulse and Vengeance?" Arthur inquired concerned.

"They found over seventy-five children locked up. I'm breaking them out while Impulse takes them to safety," Chloe grunted as she broke another lock.

"Damn girl, you need any help?" Cybrog questioned sounding impressed.

"I have one more lock to go, hack those computers. We're going to need to know what experiments Luther was running. I want to know how much medical help these people are going to need," Chloe ordered softly.

"That I can do," Cybrog laughed easily. "Watch your time 'Tower."

"Arrow, how are you doing?" Chloe probed as she worked the last lock. Waiting a few seconds, she frowned when she didn't get any reply. "Arrow? You alright?"

"He's busy right now," Dinah snapped angrily.

"I'm good, Watchtower. Arrow out," Oliver hissed down the line.

'_Excuse me for asking!_' Shaking them off, Chloe broke the last lock. Looking up at the children she saw the fear in their eyes. Giving what she hoped was a friendly reassuring smile; she saw that slowly the group diminished until there was only one.

"He'll be back in a flash for you. Don't worry," Chloe stated as she stayed near the child.

"What about you?" a scared little boy wondered as he clutched her hand.

"I'll be fine," Chloe reassured as Bart appeared next to her. "Alright, you're next." Helping the little boy onto Bart's back, Chloe gave him one last smile before they vanished. "Watchtower to Vengeance, the little packages have been delivered."

"Good. I found my query. How's the healing juice?" Andrea stated down the line.

"Not at full power, but I'm willing to try," Chloe offered as the feeling of being watched lingered on her skin. Glancing around as she swallowed hard. Deliberately she moved away from the cages. "Going to need directions if you want me to help."

"I'll come to you, it's faster that way," Andrea replied.

From the corner of her eyes Chloe could swear that the shadows danced. Twisting around she peered into the near darkness, seeing nothing. Turning around she gasped when she saw Andrea standing there. '_I hate people who can move faster than I can. Bart must be whirling around here.'_

"Ready?" Andrea inquired as she turned around and bent down. "Climb on I'll carry you. It will be faster that way."

"Beyond ready, this place is starting to give me the creeps," Chloe whispered as she jumped onto Andrea's back. Closing her eyes so that she didn't get dizzy, she focused on her breathing.

"Totally agree with you there," Andrea whispered as she broke out into a sprint.

'_At least Andrea knows better than to just stop_.' Carefully climbing off of the other girl, Chloe's eyes were instantly drawn to the only thing in the room. '_Luther and his shackles, one of these days he's going to get what he deserves._' Slowly she made her way over to the man strapped down on the medical table. Various cuts, bruises and burnt skin made him look more like a living corpse than anything else.

"More damage under the sheet. Can't break the locks on the shackles, but the good news is; he's still alive," Andrea debriefed as she went back over to the control panel.

"This is the second person Luther's shackled and tortured. He's in worse shape than she was. Andrea, I don't think I can heal all this," Chloe commented as she tried to find a spot on the man that wasn't abused. "I don't know if his body can take any more stress than it already has."

As she hoisted herself up onto the metal medical bed, she got a good look at the man. '_This is one beautiful man, but this is going to hurt_.' Moving her body closer, while trying not to hurt him was a task nearly made impossible by the damage done to the body.

"This might hurt, so forgive me," Chloe whispered gently as she gently cupped the side of his face. Closing her eyes, she called on her powers. Slowly her powers emerge as did some discomfort. Discomfort soon gave way to a dull ache which became caress of pain. Pain exploded into burning inferno of pain that raced and danced upon her nerves.

Forcing air into her lungs, tears welled against the back on her eyes. She wrenched her hands away hoping to break the connection only to find that it grew stronger. '_Make it stop! Please_.'

"Watchtower?" Andrea inquired.

"Hurts," Chloe sobbed out in pain.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here," a guard bellowed as he stomped into the room followed by several other guards.

Chloe could hear Andrea taking care of the guards. The fighting seemed a long distance away from where she was sitting. Tears cascaded down Chloe's faced as her muscles started to spasm. '_Why is this still hurting? Stop!_' Unable to control her emotions, she started to whimper painfully.

"Chloe-licious," Bart whispered as he gently placed his hands on her knees hoping to gain her attention. He swiftly moved his hands away at Chloe's wail of pain. "What the hell happen?"

"I don't know! She tried to heal him. She said she was in pain. The connection should have broken when she pulled away," Andrea answered as she slammed a guard into the floor.

"How the hell are we going to get her out of here? She can't even take me touching her," Bart demanded agitated. "Boss man says time's up."

"The hour's not up yet, how are we going to move her? Is the rest of the team coming to help us get this guy out of here?" Andrea demanded as she moved closer to Chloe

"No, Dinah and Oliver are back on the plane. Aquiman is assisting Cybrog with moving several computers. Arrow wants Watchtower on the jet now. They're leaving," Bart explained as he dashed around the room looking for something to help Chloe.

Pain consumed her mind as her breathing became erratic as her muscles started to spasm out of control. '_Breath for me_,' whispered gently into her mind as he pain eased just a bit. Gulping in air, Chloe blinked away her tears. Her eyes focused on the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Mi Lifemate, has venido por mí," the man velvet voice caressed Chloe's battered body. "Permítanme aliviar su dolor."

"What?" Chloe breathed as she looked at him confused. "I'm sorry but I don't speak Spanish."

'_That's alright, lifemate. You are here, allow me to ease your pain away,' _whispered in her mind as the pain drained away with every word.

"What's a life...Oh!" Chloe gasped as new pain exploded from her side. Looking down she saw a thin long metal pipe protruding from her body. "Oh god, this is bad."

"Watchtower has been hit, I repeat Watchtower has been hit," Bart frantically stated as he went after their attacker.

"Chloe?" Andrea gasped as she gripped Chloe's bleeding side. "We need to get you to the plane."

"What about him?" Chloe whispered as her eyes connected with those eyes again.

'_My brother's are coming. Wait for them. They will heal you,_' his voice comforted her. He tried to move his hand closer to her only to find out that he couldn't. He bared his teeth in anger.

"So we get to meet your lifemate after all," a guttered voice hissed from within the darkness. "Too bad, she won't last long."

"Brace yourself, sweetie we're leaving. You're losing too much blood. Don't worry about De La Cruz," Andrea ordered as she applied pressure to Chloe's wound.

"He said that his brother's are coming," Chloe replied as she twisted to see how Bart was doing. "Are you sure that the plane still here?"

"I'm going to enjoy destroying your lifemate, Zacarias," the hideous voice laughed as it came closer.

"No, they left," Bart answered as he appeared in front of Chloe. "I don't want to be here when that guy shows up; he's giving me the creeps."

"She's not going to make it very far in this condition," Andrea stated as Chloe suddenly slumped forward.

"**NO**!" Zacarias bellowed in anger as he struggled against the shackles.

The shadows danced on the wall as something truly evil moved closer. Lifting Chloe up, Andrea gently placed her in Bart's outstretched arms as the air became oppressive.

"Oh god, I'm sorry De La Cruz that you're brothers are not here, but we need to go. Impulse get out of here we're under attack!" Andrea stated right before sprinting out of the room. Her eyes only saw a brief glimpse of Bart as he zipped past her. Pushing her body to go faster, she felt the cleansing cold air sweep by her. '_And here comes the Calvary_.' Bursting onto the roof top she didn't stop running. She landed with catlike grace after leaping off of the roof, springing back into her sprint.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Metahumans: <strong>Are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or kryptonite exposure) or by birth. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as "**meteor freaks**."

**Chloe Sullivan: **She is Clark Kent's best friend. Chloe considers herself to be a metahuman with the ability to heal. She was attacked by Brainiac, but her healing powers prevent him from harming her, leaving her with computer like super intelligence and the ability to communicate with computers. She has two cousins, Lois Lane and Lucy Lane. Codename: **Watchtower**.

**Bart Allen:** is a superhuman adolescent with the power of super speed. He is a full-time member of the Justice League, and goes under the codename **Impulse**.

**Andrea Rojas: **is a metahuman with the power of super strength, leaping, stamina and enhanced invulnerability and speed. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combatant. She goes under the codename **Angelof Vengeance or Angel**.

**Victor Stone: ** is a metahuman with endoskeletal cybernetic enhancements. He has worked as an on-and-off member of the Justice League under the code name **Cyborg**.

**Arthur "AC" Curry: **is a mysterious Atlantean swimmer that has a special connection with water and the life forms within it. He is a former marine biology student at the University of Miami and an on-and-off member of Justice League under the codename: **Aquaman**.

**Oliver Jonas Queen:** is human who utilizes a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. Is the co-founder of the Justice League under the codename: **Green Arrow.**

**Dinah Lance: ** is a metahuman with a sonic scream. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combatant. She goes under the codename **Black Canary**.

**Carpathians**: A powerful and ancient race. They have many gifts, including the ability to shape-shift, and extended life spans, living for thousands of years. Though they feed on human blood, they don't kill their human prey, and for the most part live among humans without detection. Despite their gifts, the Carpathians are on the edge of extinction. There have been few children born to them in the past few centuries, and those that have been born are all male and often die in the first year. It has been more than 500 years since a female has been born. In the absence of their female counterparts, also known as "lifemates," male Carpathians lose the ability to feel emotions and to see in color. The only feeling left to them is the thrill of making a kill. Once a male has done this, he loses his soul and "turns," becoming the monster of human legend, the vampire or the "undead." With so few females left, males are forced to make a stark choice: either become vampire or "greet the dawn" (i.e. commit suicide). However, when they do find a lifemate, the ability to see in color and their emotions are restored to them, and their souls are

**Zacarias De La Cruz**: the eldest of his family line. He takes his role as the head of the family seriously. All of his brothers depend on him for their continued safety and the security of their lifemates. His family and the Malinov family were once extremely close until Ivory was murdered. At that point they parted ways and now are sworn enemies.


	5. V

_**To Heal a Soul**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Live for me, I will find you<em>.' Blinking away the voice that invaded her mind and gave her no peace.

"Watchtower, report?" Oliver demanded hotly over the com-link thus snapping Chloe out of her trance. "Damn it! What's going on?"

"Give me second to answer and I'll tell you," Chloe snapped her patience level had hit its limit. '_Seriously_!' With a growl, she dug up the information that Oliver was waiting impatiently for. "Tess is on the move…"

"We already know this," Dinah dismissed enraged on the com-link.

"To intercept in five," Chloe grounded out as she pounded away on her keyboard. Sending out the relevant information to the team, she kept a sharp on the screen in front of her. She relaxed only when the pair escaped.

"Watchtower signing off," Chloe coldly cut into Oliver and Dinah's celebration. Taking out the com-link she carelessly tossed it down on her desk. 'I need a vacation.' With an absentminded hand, she rubbed her sore side. 'Harpooning injury in a lab; AC was the only one impressed by the injury.'

Weeks had passed since the befuddled rescue attempt in Brazil but to Chloe every minute since then felt like an eternity. More now than ever did she felt alone, the wounded man's voice and eyes haunted her. '_Why can't my meta ability to heal include myself?_' With a heavily sigh she rubbed her forehead. _'It was just one guy. One and the chances that his family found him let alone rescued him are low. There's no way he survived those injuries. Why do I feel so devastated by that?_'

The shrill of the phone cut into her depressing thoughts and startling her. With a laugh, Chloe picked up the phone and gave out the standard greeting.

"Miss Sullivan, this is Doctor Emil Hamilton. I'm calling to let you know that your blood work came back," Emil professionally stated.

"Hit me with it," Chloe playfully informed him.

"You have several new anomalies in your blood. I would like to schedule you for more blood tests," he replied hesitantly but with surpassed excitement.

"Ok, are these anomalies bad or good?" Chloe questioned softly. She heard what he didn't want to reveal. With narrow eyes she booted up her backdoor program into Emil's system.

"I need further blood samples to say," he ambiguously answered.

"Hmm, so I have anomalies in my bloodstream, anything else?" Chloe probed as her program hack into her medical file. She listened intently for several seconds before swallowing hard Just as he coughed, her file was uploaded to her computer. 'Got ya.'

"Ah… the other thing I called to tell you about is of a delicate nature. Due to its nature, I afraid that I'm going to insist that you come in," Emil coolly circumvented.

"Let me check my schedule and get back to you. Are you at Metropolis General?" Chloe circumvented as she reviewed her medical file. '_What the hell is this?_' Again Emil did not answer right way, it spoke loudly of his interest in the anomalies. "Emil? What number would you like me to call you back at?"

"I was hoping you could come in tonight. That way this is over and done with," Emil answered shortly. His voice was more clipped and cold than normal.

"Hey chica! You home?" Andrea's voice vibrated throughout the Watchtower.

"I'll check my schedule, where can I contact you?" Chloe gently compromised. Emil signed and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm in my office at Metropolis General," Emil answered tightly.

"Give me a half hour and I'll let you know," Chloe informed him softly. Making sure to keep her voice light and fluffy so that she didn't tip him off that she was on to him.

"That's fine," Emil responded shortly before he hung up.

"I'm up here! Hey, I've been meaning to call you; any news on that guy?" Chloe shouted as she continued to review her medical file.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about?" Andrea laughed as she climbed over the rail. "What are you looking at?"

"My medical file, Hamilton just called. He's all worked up over some new anomalies in my bloodstream. He wants me to go in for more blood work," Chloe huffed as she scrolled down the page.

"About that guy," Andrea spoke as she peeked at Chloe's medical file. "Chloe, are you seeing someone?"

"Ah..no, not unless it's Casper the friendly ghost. Why?" Chloe laughed as she twisted her head to look at Andrea. '_Casper who hasn't left my head since Brazil_.'

"Because you're pregnant," Andrea bluntly pointed out as she tapped the computer screen with her finger.

"What! There is no way, I'm pregnant….no way!" Chloe gasped. With her eyes glued to the screen in front of her, her jaw unhinged at the information displayed.

"This here is a brief notation from Hamilton stating that you're with child," Andrea brought to Chloe's attention. "According to this, he's way more hyped up over your blood anomalies then anything else. Geeze….these notes are borderline obsessive."

"He wants me to go in for more blood tests. What do you think?" Chloe groaned from emotional and physical pain. She tried to reread the notes with a clearer eye and quickly caught onto what Andrea was stating.

"I wouldn't, this doesn't seem right," Andrea whispered as she grimaced. "Oh, before I forget. I called my uncle; he said that man we were trying to rescue is at home recuperating."

"Well, that is good news at least," Chloe stated relieved. Coming to the end of her file, she noted that Hamilton wrote something strange. '_He's going to have me committed?_'

She gasped as the phone rang. '_It has got to stop scaring me._' Chloe watched as Andrea answered only to have her hand off the phone. Blinking several times, she barely registered Andrea saying that is was Lucy. Taking the phone, Chloe just put it to her ear, when Lucy started to rattle off facts.

"Huh?" Chloe questioned confused.

"Come visit me in vampire country! Who knows this might jump start your love of journalism again," Lucy joyfully teased over the phone. "Come on, it's been years since you took a break. Don't you think it's time? Pretty soon, I'm going to have to visit you in the crazy house from over work!"

"I think you're right… it pastime to take a break," Chloe agreed as she typed away on her key board. "Where are you?"

"A sweet little inn, in the middle of nowhere," Lucy sweetly voiced completely excited. "And I mean out in nowhere. They don't even have a real telephone line."

"And you want me to go there?" Chloe questioned shocked.

"A real vacation, no work, no stress, no computers… just checking into the local legends," Lucy enticed pleadingly. "And the best part is, no one knows where you are. I mean, it's great here. Really low key and I heard a rumor that the Dark Troubadours are staying around here!"

"Dark Troubadours?" Chloe inquired confused.

"My god, where have you been chica? The Dark Troubadours are a famous band," Andrea wondered as she eyed Chloe curiously. "Where is she?"

"Andrea has heard of them. Stop stuttering at me! Where are you?" Chloe demanded feeling disconnected from the rest of the world.

"In Europe, a small town about five miles off the rail," Lucy answered. "Come on, it's so peacefully here. You'll love it."

"You've convinced me. Can you see about renting a small house with three maybe four bedrooms?" Chloe asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Lucy, give me a minute." Typing away on her computer, she finished the virus that would destroy any notes that Doctor Hamilton had placed on her medical file, along with his own personal notes about her blood anomalies. Her computer beeped signaling that someone was trying to enter the establishment uninvited.

"We've got company!" Andrea whispered just before gunfire exploded into the lower floor. "Come on Watchtower, we need to leave."

"Watchtower? Who the hell is shooting at you?"Lucy demanded roughly.

"Lucy!" Chloe admonished as she felt Andrea pulled her back. "

"Security breach!" the computer stated coldly.

"I can't go back! He'll get me there," Chloe panicked as she clutched the phone.

"Back where?" Lucy and Andrea demanded. Grabbing the phone from Chloe, Andrea coldly demanded, "Where are you?"

"Romanian, near the Carpathian Mountains," Lucy answered shortly.

"Carpathian mountains?" Andrea repeated as her brain tried to process where the other girl was.

"Yeah, an old inn five miles out," Lucy informed her.

"I know where you are. Expect us within two to three days. Secure better lodgings," Andrea instructed hanging up before Lucy could reply. Lifting Chloe up, Andrea hoisted her over her shoulder. "We're out of here."

Andrea landed on the other side of the room, swinging open the French doors. She plowed down two men as she burst onto the balcony. Not stopping Andrea climbed up onto the ledge and jumped. They landed with little grace, both girls tumbled on the roof of a nearby building.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chloe mumbled as she turned sad eyes towards her home.

"Be sick later. We need to leave," Andrea huffed.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Metahumans: <strong>Are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or kryptonite exposure) or by birth. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as "**meteor freaks**."

**Chloe Sullivan: **She is Clark Kent's best friend. Chloe considers herself to be a metahuman with the ability to heal. She was attacked by Brainiac, but her healing powers prevent him from harming her, leaving her with computer like super intelligence and the ability to communicate with computers. She has two cousins, Lois Lane and Lucy Lane. Codename: **Watchtower**.

**Andrea Rojas: **is a metahuman with the power of super strength, leaping, stamina and enhanced invulnerability and speed. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combatant. She goes under the codename **Angelof Vengeance or Angel**.


	6. VI

_**To Heal a Soul**_

* * *

><p>"Ahh," Chloe groaned in pain as the horn blew from the train. '<em>It has to be a man running this thing<em>.' She gently placed one tired hand on her head as she peered around her. '_I'm stuck in the place that time forgot. Can this place get any more backwards? I need civilization!_'

The station was more an old fashioned post that came with only one rotary phone. It reminded her of an era long forgotten. '_If the house that Lucy got us doesn't have modern day plumbing I'm going to kill her._' Using up what was let of her strength; Chloe stepped off the train and onto the wooden station.

"Is your cousin Lucy picking us up?" Andrea probed softly as she helped Chloe over to the wooden bench. She was careful not to grip the other woman too tightly.

"She better, if she knows what's good for her," Chloe replied as she sank down. '_I'm going to need a real doctor soon_.'

"How's the side?" Andrea questioned sharply as she became more concerned. She watched as her friend struggled to regain her breath.

"Painful," Chloe breathed, each painful breath brought clouds of white moisture. Slowly she relaxed against the back of the bench. "What do you think?"

"I think we lost the trackers in Paris. But hiding out here, in the middle of nowhere… can either help us or get us killed quicker," Andrea stated bluntly as she narrowed her eyes. She moved to into a protective stance in front of Chloe. "Someone is coming."

"Duckie! Quack, quack!" a female voice joyfully shouted.

"That's Lucy," Chloe huffed as she barely lifted her arm and tired wave. It took the bouncing woman a few minutes to reach them. Chloe watched as her cousin did a little happy dance as she stood next to her. "Did someone give you sugar?"

"What? No, I'm just so excited that you were able to make it!" Lucy squealed in delight as she bounced slightly.

"Great," Andrea whispered before she cleared her throat. "Where's your car?"

"I don't have one," Lucy answered jubilantly until she heard Andrea groan. "But the cute guy at the hotel offered to come pick you up. His name is Gary."

"Lucy!" Chloe admonished painfully. '_He could be on Luther's payroll. Can't be too mad, it's not like I kept her in the loop_.'

"Oh come on! He's been here longer than I have and he's nice," Lucy countered slowly as she looked Chloe over. "What the hell happened to you? You look like death warmed over."

"I caught a bug that I just can't seem to shake. Can we get going?" Chloe requested feeling like the last of her energy was dwindling from her.

"Were you able to secure a house?" Andrea inquired as she reached down to help Chloe stand up.

"Oh yeah and I even got one of the top security people around here look it over," Lucy replied as she picked up one of the suitcases. She watched as the latina woman easily picked up her cousin. "Ah… I take it you're from Smallville?"

"No," Andrea answered shortly. "I'm from Metropolis."

"But…"

"Andrea had heart transplant. The donor was a meta-human. Along with the new heart she got superhuman strength. Can the rest of the questions wait until after I get some sleep?" Chloe pleaded.

"Sure," Lucy agreed as she witnessed Chloe struggling to remain awake. The trio made their way to the car that was waiting for them. As promised there was a man waiting for them. While he looked concerned that Chloe was out cold, he wisely he kept his thoughts to himself. It didn't take too long for him to drive the girls to the house that Luc rented.

Gently, Andrea lifted Chloe out of the car. She trailed behind Lucy as they silently entered. Lucy was quick to point out the bedrooms, Andrea quickly choose the middle room for her friend. '_Her cousin is smart and resourceful_.' She appreciated that the other girl tucked down the sheets. With care Andrea lowered Chloe onto the bed. Reach down she pulled up the sheets and tucked them around the slumbering girl. '_She needs to see a doctor, someone trust worthy_.'

As she strode out of the bedroom, Andrea observed that the man was standing near the doorway.

"Is your friend going to be alright?" Gary asked.

"She needs to see a female doctor. Do you know of one? " Andrea asked as she sized up the young man. 'If push comes to shove, I can take him.'

"Yeah, I'll try to reach her for you," Gary replied.

"What's her name?" Andrea requested sharply.

"Shea, she'll be happy to look your friend over but her husband will probably come with her," Gary answered as he gave Lucy a comforting smile. "Look my friends are waiting for me, so I'll see you later."

"Does she have a number?" Andrea pushed not really trusting the goofy man.

"She does, but she's not at home right now. Her husband took her on a short family trip," he answered as he waved good bye. Andrea stalked after him, only to stop when Lucy grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Everybody knows everyone here. I know who he's talking about and he's right. Shea's husband Jacques Dubrinsky is having a big family pow-wow tonight at the local inn," Lucy stated as she closed the front door. "What the hell is going on with my cousin? The last time we talked there was gun fire."

"It's a long story," Andrea hedged.

"We have all night," Lucy blunt stated cutting off any excuses that Andrea would think up. "I have wine, water, beer and the refrigerator is full." Walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a chilled bottle of wine. Grabbing a bag of chips, she smirked as she took a seat on the coach.

"What are the security measures you've taken?" Andrea asked as she went into the kitchen.

"I had the Dark Troubadours head security guy, Daris set it up," Lucy informed her as Andrea sat down in the leather love seat. "He has it all squared away. He wouldn't inform me of what he did but everyone knows how good he is."

"Yeah, I tried to break into one of their concerts once. That man just knew that I was there," Andrea laughed as she got comfortable. "Chloe's pregnant; no she doesn't know who the father is. She was impregnated and found out about it after the fact. She's just a few weeks gone. We think the person who had her impregnated is chasing us, but we have no way of being sure."

"That sucks," Lucy whispered as she peered at the bedroom where Chloe was staying. "My dad is a general in the US Army; do you think I need to call him?"

"Chloe told me about him, she's concerned that some of your father's soldiers might be open to bribes," Andrea replied as she sat down in a recliner. Slowly she started to relax.

.

.

TBC


	7. VII

_**To Heal a Soul**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm honored that you could make it," Mikhail greeted the warrior. Gazing at the man, Mikhail wasn't surprised to see his whole family standing behind him. "I take it you are staying with your brothers?"

"Yes," the warrior stated shortly as he drunk in the night around him. Taking a deep breath, he tensed up sharply. Taking another deep breath, he struggled with his dark side as the scent of his life-mate teased his nostrils. Growling lowly, he started to ferrate out where the scent was coming from. The warriors around him tensed up. Swiftly, he charged the young man standing near Gabriella. Lifting him off of the ground by his neck, Zacarias bared his teeth at him.

"Where is she?" Zacarias demanded hotly as his eyes glowed blood red.

"Who? Gabby don't!" Gary shouted as he reach his hand outwards.

Twisting his head, Zacarias snarled at the young woman behind him. His blood red eyes flashed dangerously. He became aware that his brothers surrounded him. Tightening his grip on the man, Zacarias snarled at his brothers who were trying in vain to get him to let go.

"Let go of my … let go of Gary!" Gabriella demanded as she tried to get past the De La Cruz boys. "He doesn't know anything."

"Where is she!" Zacarias commanded loudly as his iron control started to slip.

"Who?" Gary gasped as he struggled to breathe. Helpless swamped him. "Who?"

"Zacarias put him down. He will not be able to answer your questions if he is unconscious," Nickolas reasoned as a wrapped his hand around Zacarias's wrist. A low growl emanated from both men as Zacarias lowered the man in his grasp.

"De La Cruz!" Gregori stormed hotly as he stood in front of the prince. "Gary is a trusted member of our society and under my protection as well. You would do well to remember that Zacarias." A battle snarl was the only answer that Gregori got. Instantly it put everyone on alert.

"You will not keep me from my life-mate!" Zacarias hissed angrily.

"You will not harm someone under my protection," Gregori hissed back unknowingly triggering the predator within Zacarias. The blood red eyes flashed for only a split second before his fangs sank into Gary's throat.

"No!" Savannah screamed in terror. As she rushed towards Gary, only to have Gregori pull her back. "Let him go!"

"De La Cruz!" Andrea bellowed as she burst through the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With a roar Zacarias tossed Gary down at the ground. He sped over to Andrea, doubling over in pain as she landed a blow to his gut. Growling lowly as shock infiltrated his system, he slowly straightened up.

"Where is she?" Zacarias demanded hotly as he regained his control. "You were with her the last time!"

"Chloe? She's at the cabin. I'm looking for a doctor… Shea?" Andrea announced as she moved further into the inn.

"What's wrong with my life-mate!" Zacarias bellowed.

"How the hell would I know? Why do you think I'm looking for the doctor!" Andrea roared as she glared at him. "She's your life-mate? Were the hell have you been? I swear if this life-mate business has hurt her in any way, I'm going kill you!"

"I'm Doctor Shea Dubrinsky, I understand that you need my assistance," Shea introduced herself as she approached them, hoping to calm the intense situation down. A low warning growl followed her.

"Let me guess, these are your people. Stop growling Dubrinsky! It's unbecoming in a man. We need a doctor's assistance at the cabin. There is something wrong with my friend," Andrea tried to state nicely only to sound like a drill sergeant.

"Where is this cabin?" Zacarias insisted.

"You are not taking over! It was bad enough when your brother Rafe tried to do that in Brazil. She's the doctor and she's coming," Andrea insisted pointing to Shea. Andrea watched Zacarias nod his head as if someone was speaking to him.

"Great are you all telepaths?" Andrea guessed causing Zacarias to give her nasty smirk before fading away before her eyes. "That's the last thing she needs. I'm assuming you're Carpathian, keep up." With that Andrea turned and ran as fast as she could back to the cabin.

Approaching the cabin, Andrea heard Lucy shouting. Slowing down, she walked inside. She wasn't surprised to see all of the De La Cruz brothers but the set of twins loitering around, gave her some pause. The doctor walked in behind her along with his husband.

"She has to be a Dragonseeker," one of the twins stated loudly.

"She doesn't have to be anything other than herself!" Andrea snapped as she glared at the twins.

"Hey! Stop that! Get out of my head!" Chloe moaned as she swatted Zacarias. "It's bad enough when J'onn does that."

"He dares!" Zacarias fumed as he glared at Chloe. The cabin light up with lightening.

"You're jealous of a Martian! Seriously? Are you kidding me? Oh god," Chloe exploded only to groan as she held her side. She slapped away Zacarias' hand when it got too close to her. "You are not a doctor! I want a doctor."

"I'm a healer," Zacarias rebuffed only to relent when Shea came over. "She should be in a bed!"

"Not necessarily, but she will need some privacy," Shea stated as she looked around the room, she noted that several more members of their society had entered the cabin. "Gentlemen could kindly wait outside?"

"No." Was coursed around the room from various males, upon hearing it, Chloe exploded into tears.

"Get out!" Lucy screeched as she pointed to the door. When they didn't move, she did a delicate hand gesture along with muttering lowly, she cursed them out the door. Slamming the door hard, Lucy smirked happily. "Just a bit of magic."

"Does your cousin know you mess around with that stuff?" Andrea inquired as she went into the kitchen.

"She does now," Lucy laughed. "Cousin dear, this is Doctor Shea. Doctor Shea, the weeping mess is my cousin, Chloe. She's several weeks pregnant."

"Oh, does she have a boyfriend?" Shea asked kindly. Inward she cringed at telling De La Cruz this information about his life-mate. The sudden booming thunder informed her that Zacarias had heard them.

"No… I was impregnated without my consent," Chloe answered softly. "My side is killing me and I'm tired, more so than normal."

"Lie back down and let me take a look," Shea instructed as she helped her patient get comfortable. Gently she probed Chloe's side, causing her to wince in pain. "This should have healed over, by now." Examining her closer, Shea knew that something was wrong. '_Wild man, I'm going to need Gregori. My patient is pregnant and is slowly going though the conversion_.'

'_How is that possible?_' Jacques probed fascinated.

'_I don't know. How soon can Gregori get here?_' Shea answered.

'_He's on his way now. The rest of the Daratranzanoff are here,_' Jacques stated. '_Red, stay inside._'

More flashes of lighten filled the room as the ground started to shake. Shrieking winds blasted against the house, making the cabin shake.

"Is the building going to hold?" Chloe demanded more than slightly scared. "Where the hell did the hurricane come from!" Jerking up right when the thunder crackled, Chloe pushed Shea away from her. "That's it! I'm out of here." A small flash of light and the storm was over.

"This place is weird," Andrea laughed slightly to cover her anxiety. "Chloe, you should feel right at home."

"Storms are normal in this part of the region," Lucy replied, hoping to alleviate some of Chloe's fears. "I've been here several weeks and seen some really bad ones. This wasn't that bad."

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled at Shea as she picked herself up off of the floor. "I'm surprised that the boys are staying outside."

"They can't come in, until I invite them in," Lucy stated. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "Do we really want them in here?"

"Not really," Andrea replied. "They're a bunch of territorial, dominate men, who for some reason think us woman can't handle ourselves. When the fact is we can."

"I'm going to need Gregori's assistance," Shea stated hesitantly.

"Which one is Gregori? There are around twenty three guys out there," Lucy replied as she looked out the window. "Is this high school? I'm seeing what looks like a turf war."

"Gregori is the one with silver eyes, slightly stocky," Shea described.

"The one that looks like an ax-murder? Are you crazy? Hell to the no! Am I letting him in here," Lucy adamantly stated as she backed away from the door.

"He really is a nice man and our best healer. He's not that bad once you get to know him," Shea pleaded on his behalf.

"Short, stocky. Likes to hang around someone named Mikhail?" Chloe questioned.

"Why yes," Shea answered amazed.

"Lucy, will that spell keep them out?" Chloe demanded.

"Yes, it will hold," Lucy answered.

"Escort the doctor out. We are leaving once the sun's up," Chloe ordered as she lumbered away from the doctor. "I can't deal with this crap."

"But you're wounded," Shea started only to have Chloe dismiss her completely. She watched as Chloe placed both of her hands on her head. "You need to sit down."

"He needs to get out of my head," Chloe whispered as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Why does he always talk to me in my head?"

"It's the way of their people," Andrea stated.

"What!" Chloe, Lucy and Shea exclaimed.

"Oh come on. I spent months at the De La Cruz ranch. Did they think I didn't notice anything? They're Carpathians, a race that has been around thousands of years. They are of the earth. After two hundred years the males lose their emotions and view the world in shades of grey. Until they find their life-mate, other half of their soul or wife," Andrea informed Chloe as she brought over a glass of water. "And apparently this Zacarias, guy knows that you're his life-mate. That is why he talks to you telepathically."

"I'm married?" Chloe exclaimed before she sank down into the couch. "He called me life-mate."

"Yep, you're married," Andrea stated bluntly. She had seen how over protective these males were in Brazil. "Want me to bring in your husband?"

'_Wild man, there is a girl here that knows an awful lot about our kind. She bluntly explained about our males,_' Shea replied to her husband.

'_We heard out here,_' Jacques answered.

'_The thing is, her bluntness is helping_,' Shea added as she watched the young blonde absorb the information.

"You might want to let him and that Gregori guy come in," Andrea helped. "They might be over barring territorial, dominating men, but they never _stray_, put **no one** above their life-mate and most of them are _extremely_ protective of their mates."

"What do you want to do?" Lucy inquired. "You need medical attention. Their best healer is Georgie. I say we let in, Gregori and Zacarias. Georgie can heal you; while your husband makes sure that you're safe."

"Gregori, not Georgie," Andrea corrected. "Besides which I need to speak to the De La Cruz brothers about security."

"Fine, just the two of them! Last time I blinked my eyes, there were over ten people in this room," Chloe reluctantly agreed. "Just them."

"That's fine, I'll go outside to speak to the boys," Andrea offered as she strode over to the door. Opening it, she looked up at Zacarias. "Go hold her hand and stay out of her head," Andrea whispered. "Let her get use to you first." Moving out of the cabin, she saw two completely different men enter, before the door was closed.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
